Flow
Flow is a full blooded female Saiyan who is very powerful. She is the little sister of Vegeta and is the only female saiyan able to turn into Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. She is very important throughtout the Dragonball Z Saga's and even plays important roles in Dragonball GT. She is the wife of Cal. 'Appearance' Flow looks almost exactly like her mother Queen Flower. She has long hair as a throughout all her life. She can be seen wearing a pink tank top and black spandex pants as her fighting gear throughout Dragonball Z. She also wears the same exact gloves and boots as Vegeta, her older brother, who she looks up to. In Dragonball Ultimate Warriors saga's she can be seen wearing diffrent styles of modern outfits. Also in Dragonball GT Flow can be seen weraing a long dresses similar to ChiChi with a scarf around her neck because of her settling down with Cal and raising her son. 'Personality' Flow's personality is the exact opposite of Vegeta's. Her personality is like that of Goku's instead. She is caregiving, with a easygoing personality. But if she is fighting for her family and friends she acts almost like Vegeta in battle. This can be shown in many battles with a majority of villians as she beats them brutally if they are hurting her loved ones. Flow can also be seen carrying Vegeta's characteristics because she is always taunting her enemies in battle. She is also shown to let her opponents suffer so they can feel how she feels. Despite her negative characteristics Flow is very gentle and often give her opponents second chances to run away before she kills them. 'Techniques' Flow's attacks can be just as dangerous as her older brother's attacks. Such moves are the Big Bang Attack and the Rainbow Breaker. Other moves include: 'Energy based attacks': *Amazing Imact *Big Bang Cannon *Rainbow Cannon *Final Flash *Kamehameha- learned this from Gohan *Destructo Disk- learned this from Krillin *Ki Blast Cannon *Special Beam Cannon- learned this from Piccolo *Masenko Cannon *Saiyan Rage *Solar Flare *Family Final Flash *Final Impact *Rainbow Discharge *Big Bang Attack *Rainbow Breaker 'Air based attacks:' *Air Combos *Flying Kick *Air Kamehameha *Delta Storm *Lightning Strike *Energy Shower *Hail Storm *Air Beam *Wolf Fang Fist- learned this from Yamcha *Energy Punch 'Telephatic based attacks:' *Telephatic Cannon *Force Shield *Telekinesis *Telephatic Barrirer *Armor and Sword Technique *Physhic Whip 'Rush and Speed based attacks:' *High Speed Rush Attack *High Power Rush *Heavy Finish *Ground Smash *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *Auto Ki Blast Cannon Counter *Afterimage Strike *Aeirial Barrage *Z Counter 'Transformations' Super Saiyan- attained this transformation by training with Cal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. Ascended Super Saiyan.- attained this transformation by training with Cal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. Full Power Super Saiyan - attained this transformation by training with Cal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. Max Power Super Saiyan- attained this transformation by training with Cal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. Super Saiyan 2 - attained this transformation when seeing Ultimate Neon almost kill Cal. Great Ape - Like all other Saiyans, Flow is able to transform into a Great Ape if she has a tail and if she is staring at the full moon. Flow only used this transformation as a kid because of the removal of her tail. 'Major Battles' *Flow vs Neon *Flow vs Vegeta *Flow vs Piccolo *Flow vs Gohan *Flow vs Cal *Flow (SS), Cal (SS) vs Semi Perfect Cell *Flow (SS), Cal (SS) vs Perfect Cell *Flow (SS) vs Cell Junior *Flow vs Fat Buu *Flow (SS) vs Super Buu *Flow (SS) vs Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Flow (SS) vs Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) *Flow (SS) vs Ultimate Frieza *Flow (SSJ) vs Ultimate Buu ( Broly absorbed) *Flow (SS2) vs Ultimate Neon *Flow (SS2) and Goku vs Ultimate Buu ( Ultimate Vegeta absorbed) *Flow, Vegeta, Cal, Trunks, Natch, Goku, Gohan and Goten vs Ultimate Buu *Flow (SS2) vs Jala *Flow (SS2) vs Baby Cal (SS2) *Flow (SS) vs Baby Vegeta *Flow (SS), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS), Natch (SS) and Majuub vs Syn Shenron *Flow (SS2), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS2), Natch (SS2) and Ultimate Vegeta vs Omega Shenron *Flow (SS2), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS2), Natch (SS2),Vegeta (SS2) vs Omega Shenron 'Major Battles (Movies)' *Flow, Gohan, Goku (SS), Future Trunks (SS), Cal, Vegeta (SS) and Piccolo vs Super 13 *Flow (ACSS), Gohan (FPSS), Goku (FPSS), Future Trunks (ACSS), Vegeta (ACSS), Cal (ACSS), Natch (ACSS) and Piccolo vs Broly (LSS) (Movie 8) *Flow (FPSS) vs Zangya *Flow (SS), Gohan (SS2), Cal (SS2) and Natch (SS2) vs Broly (SS, LSS) (Movie 10) *Flow, Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Cal, Natch and Goten vs Incomplete Hirudegarn *Ultimate Gohan, Goku (SS3), Cal (SS2), Vegeta (SS2), Natch (SS2), Tapion and Gotenks vs Hirudegarn (Movie 13) *Flow (SS), Gohan (SS), Goku (SS), Vegeta (SS), Cal (SS) and Piccolo vs Hachihyaku (Plan to destroy the Saiyans) 'List of Characters killed by Flow' 'Dragonball UW' *Ultimate Dodoria - killed him with a Special Beam Cannon *Ultimate Neon - Flow got angry at Neon for almost killing Cal so she unleashes Super Saiyan 2 and vaporizes him with a Rainbow Breaker. *Ultimate Buu - kills him with a Family Final Flash that consisted of Vegeta, Cal, Trunks, Natch and herself. 'Dragonball GT' *Saibamen - killed a number of them with Goten, Trunks, and Uub. *Zarbon - killed him after he escaped from hell. *Bojack - kills him after he escapes from hell with a Final Flash. 'Movies' *Hachihyaku - Flow kills him by combining the Rainbow Discharge, Final Flash, Super Masenko. Super Kamehameha, Universal Flash, and Special Beam Cannon (which are done by Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Cal and Piccolo). 'Appearances in other media' Flow has been used in promotional mechandise and toys. She is also on collectible cards such as the Dragonball Z Collectible Crad Game. Flow has also appeared in almost every Dragonball Z video game. 'Video Games' Flow is playable for almost every Dragonball Z video game. She also appears in the Dragonball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi trailers. In Dragonball Online ''Flow is seen as a teacher and writes a book on Training. Quotes ''Oh did that hurt here maybe this fist will feel softer'.' ''I'm sorry but ugly isn't a gift'.' ''Vegeta says I'm allowed to pound your face in'.' 'I am the princess of all Saiyans and I'm here to kill you!' 'One way or another your not walking out of here on your two feet.' 'Trivia''' *Flow's name is a pun on Cauiliflower. *Flow is one of three Saiyans to be named after Cauiliflower. *Flow is named the 6th strongest Z fighter. *Flow is the only female character to start out as a child and grow up and have her child to appear in the same series. *Flow along with Goku and Vegeta are the only one's to survive in the Kid Buu Saga. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Gohanssj3 Category:Character created by Gohanssj3 Category:Females Category:Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans